FiresideFluff
by cutekittenlady
Summary: There are a few things that Allura really enjoys about life on earth. This was one of them.


_((This Kallura one shot was requested by justpidgance who wanted some nice simple fluff. So given the free reign to essentially write whatever fluff I wanted, I went for a classic blanket sharing scenario. Enjoy!))_

* * *

Earth had proven itself to be a good place to call home. Even if it was to be only temporary.

After everything had been finished and the dust had settled it only just occurred to Allura and Coran that with the destruction of Altea there was now nowhere in the universe for them to return to.

The paladins had readily offered to allow their comrades to stay as guests on their own home planet. A suggest both Alteans accepted more out of politeness and a lack of other options than anything else. In their heart of hearts, nothing could truly measure up to their own Altea.

Earth proved to be a close second, though.

It was a stunningly beautiful, if somewhat simple, planet. With an amazingly diverse and constantly changing surface that experienced amazing unique meteorological phenomenon.

(Water! From the sky! Imagine that…)

Even the earthlings took shelter when their atmosphere fluxed. And they had lived on the planet for thousands of years!

It was an amazing place with something new to see and discover every day.

But still… Allura's longed for her own home planet. Though she knew she'd never see it again. If it weren't the for paladins the princess likely would have been left alone with her bittersweet thoughts.

"Princess?"

Allura took herself out of her daydreaming state and looked up into Keith's face.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response.

"Uhm, nothing." He demurred. "I-it's just… You've been staring at the fire for awhile and I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"No, nothing is _wrong_." she hugged herself. Why were night in earth deserts so cold? "Just… thinking."

The large expansive desert in which the red paladin resided had seemed the best place to land the castle. It was a large, open, relatively unused space. Optimal for keeping the hip out of the way of most human settlements.

The fact that it kept the princess close to Keith played absolutely no role in the decision. None at all.

"About what?" He asked.

Allura sighed.

Keith could instinctively pick up on even the most minute details while flying through an asteroid field but failed to pick up on even the most basic social cues.

"Nothing much."

"Oh." He frowned. "Are you cold?"

Not willing to admit her discomfort, Allura tried to reply in the negative. But a sudden shiver that crawled up her spine ruined her intended effect.

Keith's eyes sharpened on her.

Accursed instincts.

"Just a little." she replied trying to not let the chill creep into her voice.

Even if it was an arguably primitive tradition the princess _liked_ sitting by the fire with Keith. It filled her with a great deal of inner warmth that remained long after the flames had died down to coals. So she wasn't interested in being gently pushed to go back inside where it was warmer.

It annoyed her how Keith and Coran seemed to constantly treat her as though she was made of glass. Allura knew that both of them meant well, and cared for her deeply. She even knew that _they_ knew that she could take care of herself. But even so, their protective behavior persisted.

"Well, I mean, if you're cold-"

"I'll be alright." She was quick to cut him off. "I-It's just a b-bit chilly."

Keith frowned. "Allura I was raised in this desert. I know how cold it gets at night."

The princess pouted.

Or she would have if her teeth weren't chattering.

"Listen, I'm not that cold. So I don't have to-"

A warm arm wrapped itself around her shoulder, dragging a thick warm blanket with it. Allura blinked and turned her head. Her nose nearly brushing against Keith's. Their faces were now so close together that the princess couldn't help but blush.

"S-sorry." Keith pulled back somewhat. "I-I brought a blanket this time. So, uh, you can have it if you want. I-I'd like it if you stayed out here. With… me?"

Allura smiled and scooted close enough for their skin to touch. Draping the blanket over both their shoulders, the princess linked her free arm with Keith's and leaned against him.

Her head now resting in the crook of his neck, Allura quietly whispered. "I'd like that."

She couldn't see his smile. But she could hear it as he gently replied.

"I'm glad."


End file.
